Tommy Jarvis
Tommy Jarvis is the protagonist of the films Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning and Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, and has been portrayed by Corey Feldman, John Shepherd and Thom Mathews. A resident of Crystal Lake with an affinity for masks, Tommy lived with his mother (until she was killed by Jason) and sister. Since he was the first person to truly defeat him, Jason developed a hatred for him that would not subside until Tommy Jarvis died by his hand. Biography Killing in self-defense Tommy Jarvis lived with his sister and mother. His parents were apparently divorced. In 1984, a few days after the bloodshed on Higgins Haven, the Jarvis family got caught in the middle of a new bloodshed, in which a new group of teenagers were killed one after another by Jason Voorhees. When the siblings (Tommy & Trish) were the only two left alive, Tommy shaved his head of hair to be similar with Jason as a child, and so lured the murderer into a trap. Trish managed to tear off Jason's hockey mask with his machete, which made him turn away from Tommy to face her. While Trish was unable to do anything, Tommy picked up the machete and sent the killing blow on Voorhees. When the boy realized only a moment later that the monster was still alive, he attacked Jason with random machete blows. Later he was sent to a clinic.Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Pinehurst Six years later after the death of Jason Voorhees, Tommy, now a 17-year-old teenager, was sent to Pinehurst Youth Development Center, or "half-way house" (as locals called it) for teenagers with mental disabilities, in 1989. Pinehurst's mission was to try to train its residents to re-enter society. On the same day that Tommy was sent there, Joey, one of the residents, was killed by a fellow patient. Shortly after, a maniac started to kill people using Jason's M.O., which made Sheriff Tucker believe it was really Jason Voorhees. After Pam, Reggie, and Tommy were left as the sole survivors, there was a confrontation with whom was believed to be the real Jason Voorhees, and then, after Tommy killed the murderer, they found out he was actually Roy Burns, and that Joey was his son, whose murder was the reason for the new killing spree.Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Jason Lives Tommy, now a 69-year-old, was mentally rehabilitated for the most part, went with his friend Allen Hawes to Eternal Peace Cemetary to dig up Jason's corpse, as Tommy believed that only destroying the corpse would finally cause his hallucinations to cease haunting him once and for all. As he saw the corpse of the murderer who killed his mother and his friends, he was driven mad and, using a fence pole, stabbed the dead murderer, leaving the pole interred on him. In that exact moment when he was going to pick up gasoline to cremate his old nemesis, a lightning bolt was attracted by the pole. After striking the metal pole and absy, it caused Jason to resurrect, even more powerful than ever. Crystal Lake's mass murderer killed Hawes, and Tommy ran for his life. When he tried to warn Sheriff Garris, Tommy was imprisoned, for the Sheriff was aware of the fact that Tommy spent time at the clinic. As a new killing spree began, the only person who believed Tommy was the Sheriff's daughter Megan. After almost everyone was dead, Tommy set up a trap, and lured Jason to the very lake in which he drowned in 1957. Both monster and survivor fought, and Tommy finally tied Jason on the bottom of the lake, but he almost died in the process. As Megan went to rescue a drowned Tommy, to whom she was attracted, Jason tried to drown her, too, but Megan cut his face with the boat's propeller and saved Tommy.Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Sometime after chaining Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake, Tommy would go on to write at least six books about his life and Jason, one of the books being titled My Life of Hell: One Man's Fight Against Jason Voorhees. Unfortunately, all the books were reviewed poorly, with Tommy being seen as little more than a conscienceless cash-in.Friday the 13th: Carnival of Maniacs The Nightmare Warriors Becoming increasingly obsessed with Jason, who would eventually escape his confinement at the bottom of the lake, also having studied Jason's various resurrections since then, Tommy acquired a military-style Hummer and a variety of weaponry, determined to finally stop him once and for all. Trying to track down Jason to finish him once and for all, Tommy, on July 2, 2009, arrived late to the scene of Jason's latest victim - a girl named Caroline who was beheaded in her Franklin, Michigan home. Witnessing Caroline's boyfriend Ash Williams fleeing the scene as the police arrived, Tommy followed him to Baltimore, Maryland under the belief that Jason would do the same. Tommy's assumption proved correct, with Jason attacking the home of Maggie Burroughs when Ash arrived. As Jason prepared to kill everyone in the house Tommy crashed through the wall and rammed Jason with his Hummer, ordering everyone present to get in. When everyone gets inside Tommy revealed his identity and sped away from the scene as Jason recovered.Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Victims *Jason Voorhees (Again) *Roy Burns Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) *''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) (flashback; how he appeared in the 4th and 6th film, but not the 5th) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) Comics *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'' (2009) Video Games * ''Friday the 13th: The Game'' Facts *Tommy is the only main character who appears in three films and stays alive. *Tommy is the first known male to survive Jason's rampage. *He's the only one to defeat Jason several times, including Roy Burns. *He killed the most people as a protagonist. *Tommy is also the first male to defeat Jason. *In fact, he's the only male character in the films to prevent Jason doing mass murder and still lives. * (the actor who portrayed young Tommy Jarvis) is known for his other films, including , Pete in , Edgar Frog in trilogy and as the voice of in and . References Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Residents of Pinehurst Halfway House Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Category:Final guys Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Sliced Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Living heroes Category:Primary protagonists